Through the looking glass
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow gets sucked into a different dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through the looking glass.

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and C/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow gets sucked into a different dimension.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

The Scooby gang were getting ready to send some demons that had been causing them problems back to their world. They had been researching for weeks trying to find a way to kill them but found nothing. It was Willow who had finally found a spell that could send them back to their dimension.

"Now remember this spell is a one time deal. After we use it, it can not be used again, so we must make sure all of the demons get in." Giles said looking at the group.

"We got it." Buffy said getting in slayer mode.

Buffy, Angel, Xander, Cordy and Giles we going to be fighting off the demons while Willow did the spell to open the portal.

"I think we are ready." Angel replied.

"Willow do you have all of your supplies?" Xander asked.

"Yeah I have everything I need." Willow nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Cordy said.

The group headed out of the library. They were headed to the cemetery the demons seem to be every night. Willow and Angel walked hand in hand. The two have been dating for three months.

"Are you sure you are ok with doing this spell?" Angel asked worried for the safety of Willow.

"Yeah it is an easy spell. I'm just nervous because I have never done a spell like this before." Willow replied.

"Don't worry Wills you will rock this spell." Xander said.

"Just be careful." Angel said squeezing her hand.

"You too," Willow said.

They entered the cemetery and found the group of demons on the other side of the cemetery. The group made their way over to them. When they were close enough Willow set up the ingredients for the spell. Her friends had already started to fight the demons making sure to distract them from Willow.

Willow said the incantation and a portal opened. She got up and grabbed her axe and started towards her friends to help. She fought next to Cordy, Giles and Xander. One by one the demons were getting sucked into the portal.

"Guys let's get out of here." Buffy yelled while backing away from the portal.

The four friends were making their way over to Buffy and Angel. Willow fell to the ground. She looked behind her and saw that one of the demons had a hold on her ankle pulling her into the portal. Willow started to struggle trying to free herself from its grasp. Both of them were getting closer to the portal.

"Angel!" Willow cried.

Willow's friends turned when they heard the cry.

"Willow." Angel yelled and ran toward her, everyone right behind him.

Willow continued to struggle to get loose. The demon was already in the portal. Angel was getting closer; he put his hand out to grab hers. Just as he touched her hand the portal closed with Willow in it.

"Willow!" Angel roared dropping to his knees.

The four friends stopped behind him tears steaming down their faces.

"We have to open it!" Angel said standing and turning to his friends.

"Angel… we can't. The spell could only be used once," Giles said heartbreakingly.

"I don't care." Angel growled. "Open it and open it now!" he was now in full demon face.

"Angel we will find away to find her." Buffy said hoping she sounded convincing.

"Willow?" Xander whispered. He was the closest to her he should have been able to save her. He should have made sure she was safe.

"Xander it's going to be ok. We are going to find her." Cordy promised and held him.

Xander looked at all of them, and turned and walked away.

"Xander we will find her." Giles called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three years later.

Giles, Angel, Xander and Cordy were all sitting in the Magic box. They were getting ready for patrol. A year had past since Buffy's death. It had been hard on all of them they had lost two of their own.

Giles came running out of the training room a book in his hand.

"G-man where's the fire?" Xander asked.

"I found it." Giles said as he started running around the shop collecting ingredients.

"Found what?" Cordy asked confused.

"I found a spell to open the door to that portal the one that had taken Willow." Giles informed them as he started setting everything up, his hands visibly shaking.

"What?" Angel asked jumping out of his chair.

"The spell was in a book I received today." Giles explained.

The three friends stood looking at each other with hope in their eyes.

Giles said the incantation pouring the ingredients. They all stood around and waited for the portal to open, but nothing happened.

"It... it should have worked." Giles said pain in his voice.

"We need to get out and patrol." Angel said gruffly grabbing a weapon. He knew he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He has been waiting three years to get his love back.

The four friends left the shop locking up all with heavy hearts.

None of them saw the redhead come out of thin air crashing thought the table.

Willow looked around she didn't know where she was, but she was scared. Her whole body hurt. She crawled away from the broken table wincing in pain. She saw a door and inched over to it. It was locked and Willow let out a whimper. The redhead looked around the room she seemed to be the only one there, but she didn't know when someone would return. Finding a back room and she curled in a corner and waited.

The group entered the shop a few hours later.

"What happened here?" Cordy asked looking at the broken table.

"I don't know." Giles replied looking around his store.

"Someone or something is here. I hear a heartbeat." Angel said with a slight growl. He had been in a bad mood since they left. Any vampire that came close to him got the shit kicked out of them before being dusted.

The four friends started to make their way into the back room weapons in hand.

Willow hid behind a wall. She heard voices and a growl. Her whole body shook. She heard the door to the room open.

"We know you're in here. Come out." Angel growled. He could use some more violence.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." A small voice came from the other side of the room, but no one can out.

"Come out now or I will drag you out and beat the hell out of you." Angel snarled.

Willow's heart speed up. She was terrified, she wasn't sure what world she was in and didn't know how things worked here. All she remembered was she was in Boluny one minute and here the next and all she knew she was in a lot of trouble. Willow took a deep breath she could handle whatever they did to her. She had handled a lot over the years. Willow only wished her friends were here to save her. She slowly stood ignoring the pain shooting though her body, and walked out from her hiding spot, the room still dark.

As soon as Angel saw the figure came out he jumped at it knocking it to the ground. He wouldn't let anything else happen to his family. He wrapped his hands around its throat.

Willow cried out in pain when someone or something knocked her down. Then there were hands on her throat with a lot of pressure. She couldn't breathe and knew she was going to die, and she would never see her friends again. Never see Angel again. They were the only things that kept her alive the last few years, thinking that one day they would find her.

Xander went and turned the lights on to see what the creature was. He turned around and saw Angel's hands around the neck of…Willow. She was dirty, bruised, cut up and had dried blood on her but it was Willow. He saw Angel putting more pressure on her neck. He was still full of rage from earlier that he wasn't seeing straight.

"Angel stop!" Xander cried running over to him. "It's Willow."

Angel looked up at the boy in confusion and anger on his face. He then looked down at the face and saw it really was Willow. Her frightened eyes were looking at him. Angel then realized his hands were still around her neck. He snatched his hands away.

Willow quickly moved away from them. She looked at them looking at her. She wouldn't believe these were her friends. She thought that before and she couldn't have been more wrong, and the one that looked like her Angel had threatened her.

All four friends stool there watching their long lost friend. She had on rags of some sort and she looked terrified.

"Willow?" Cordy asked.

"You're not them." Willow said her voice was gruff and angry. "You are not them!" She looked from one to another. She knew this world would be just like the last, but these were not her friends. They are not the people she knew.

"Willow you're back." Giles said softly tears in his eyes.

Willow looked at him. It had to be a plan make her believe these were her friends make her trust them then they would turn on her. No she would not fall for it again.

"You are not them. I know you're not. Don't try to be. I've been though this. This is just another realm. You can't do anything to me that hasn't already been done before, but don't try to make me think you are them." Willow said anger in her voice.

They all stood there shocked Willow was talking to them like they were her enemy.

"Willow." Angel said walking toward her. She looked at him with cold eyes, "Kitten."

That did it no one called her kitten but her Angel. Willow jumped at him knocking him to the ground. Her whole body screamed in pain.

"Don't call me that!" Willow said hitting him. "No one calls me that but my Angel." Tears came to her eye all she wanted was to be back in her world with her friends.

"Kitten it's me." Angel said, "We brought you back. We have you back."

She stopped her abuse on him and looked into his eyes. She saw what she had always seen she looked into her Angel's eyes guilt, pain and love.

"Angel?" Willow whispered and Angel nodded tears in his eyes.

Willow looked up at the others in the room they all had tears running down their faces. She started to cry when she realized she was home.

"Willow." Cordy said though her tears. "Let's get out of here."

Willow only nodded and Angel handed her his coat to put on. She wrapped it around her and took a deep breath taking in his smell. She had missed his smell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all walked to Cordy, Xander's and Angel place. The three moved in together the year before, just after Buffy died.

They walked into the house and Willow looked around.

"I'll show you to the bathroom so you can take a bath. I'll grab you some clothes." Cordy said.

Willow followed the brunette upstairs to the bathroom. Cordy ran the redhead a bath putting some bubbles in because she knew how much Willow loved bubble baths, then left to get some clothes for her. Once the Cordy brought in the clothes and turned the water off, she left Willow to undress and slowly climbed into the tube. She hissed a bit as the hot water hit her cuts. She scrubbed every inch of her body twice.

An hour later she climbed out and dried off. She put on the t-shirt and sweats Cordy had brought in for her. The t-shirt hung to mid thigh and she had to tie the sweats as tight as she could. She had lost a lot of weight the last couple years. Willow left the room and made her way back downstairs and into the kitchen where she found her friends.

"Am I really home?" Willow asked her voice small.

At the sound of the voice the four people jumped.

"Yes, Willow you are." Giles replied.

"So you are the real ones?" Willow questioned.

"The real ones?" Xander asked confused. Earlier she had said that they weren't the real ones. That she had been though this before.

"The real Giles, Angel, Xander and Cordy," Willow said looking at them. "In the other realm you were all there, but they weren't you."

"Yes, we are the real ones." Angel said gently.

"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked looking around. She didn't remember seeing her earlier.

They put their heads down.

"She died last year. She got ambushed by some vampires." Cordy answered.

Willow nodded and sat at the table.

"Willow, are you hungry?" Xander asked. They all noticed how much weight she had lost.

"Yes." Willow said.

"We ordered some pizza and Chinese we didn't know why you felt like." Angel said.

"Anything is fine." Willow said looking at the table.

An hour later Willow had eaten as much as she could.

"It's late why don't I show you to your room." Angel suggested.

"Ok." Willow said and followed Angel up the stairs into a spare room. She saw a double bed it had been so long since she slept in a bed. She sat on the edge of the mattress; she had forgotten how comfortable they were. "How long have I been gone?" Willow asked.

"Three years," Angel answered sitting beside her. He had nightmare every night of the events that took Willow away from him. He was so close to saving her but even in his dreams he never could.

"Felt so much longer." Willow said looking at the floor.

"Willow I'm so sorry. I should have gotten to you faster." Angel said.

"It's not your fault Angel. I know you tried." Willow replied.

"I should have saved you." Angel said again.

"You did." Willow said.

"What?" Angel asked looking at her puzzled.

"It was thinking that one day I might find you again. That kept me going." Willow stated.

"I have missed you so much." Angel whispered.

"Will you stay her with me?" Willow asked.

"Of course," Angel agreed. They both climbed under the blankets and Willow snuggled against him.

The night was full of nightmares from the last three years. Willow woke up with a start and looked around the room tears in her eyes.

Angel woke when he felt Willow jump. He sat up and saw the tears in his redhead's eyes.

"Shh it's ok." Angel whispered. "You are home."

Willow just cried as Angel held her rocking her back and forth whispering comforting things to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Through the looking glass.

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and C/X

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow gets sucked into a different dimension.

Warnings/Spoilers: None

Chapter 1

The Scooby gang were getting ready to send some demons that had been causing them problems back to their world. They had been researching for weeks trying to find a way to kill them but found nothing. It was Willow who had finally found a spell that could send them back to their dimension.

"Now remember this spell is a one time deal. After we use it, it can not be used again, so we must make sure all of the demons get in." Giles said looking at the group.

"We got it." Buffy said getting in slayer mode.

Buffy, Angel, Xander, Cordy and Giles we going to be fighting off the demons while Willow did the spell to open the portal.

"I think we are ready." Angel replied.

"Willow do you have all of your supplies?" Xander asked.

"Yeah I have everything I need." Willow nodded.

"Let's get this over with." Cordy said.

The group headed out of the library. They were headed to the cemetery the demons seem to be every night. Willow and Angel walked hand in hand. The two have been dating for three months.

"Are you sure you are ok with doing this spell?" Angel asked worried for the safety of Willow.

"Yeah it is an easy spell. I'm just nervous because I have never done a spell like this before." Willow replied.

"Don't worry Wills you will rock this spell." Xander said.

"Just be careful." Angel said squeezing her hand.

"You too," Willow said.

They entered the cemetery and found the group of demons on the other side of the cemetery. The group made their way over to them. When they were close enough Willow set up the ingredients for the spell. Her friends had already started to fight the demons making sure to distract them from Willow.

Willow said the incantation and a portal opened. She got up and grabbed her axe and started towards her friends to help. She fought next to Cordy, Giles and Xander. One by one the demons were getting sucked into the portal.

"Guys let's get out of here." Buffy yelled while backing away from the portal.

The four friends were making their way over to Buffy and Angel. Willow fell to the ground. She looked behind her and saw that one of the demons had a hold on her ankle pulling her into the portal. Willow started to struggle trying to free herself from its grasp. Both of them were getting closer to the portal.

"Angel!" Willow cried.

Willow's friends turned when they heard the cry.

"Willow." Angel yelled and ran toward her, everyone right behind him.

Willow continued to struggle to get loose. The demon was already in the portal. Angel was getting closer; he put his hand out to grab hers. Just as he touched her hand the portal closed with Willow in it.

"Willow!" Angel roared dropping to his knees.

The four friends stopped behind him tears steaming down their faces.

"We have to open it!" Angel said standing and turning to his friends.

"Angel… we can't. The spell could only be used once," Giles said heartbreakingly.

"I don't care." Angel growled. "Open it and open it now!" he was now in full demon face.

"Angel we will find away to find her." Buffy said hoping she sounded convincing.

"Willow?" Xander whispered. He was the closest to her he should have been able to save her. He should have made sure she was safe.

"Xander it's going to be ok. We are going to find her." Cordy promised and held him.

Xander looked at all of them, and turned and walked away.

"Xander we will find her." Giles called after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been a month since they got Willow back. Willow was adjusting to being back. She moved in with her friends. Angel had been really great he knew what it was like to be in a different dimension and the nightmares that came with it. He spent a lot of nights up with Willow when the nightmares were too much for her, holding her and promising she would never go back to that place.

Everyone was sitting at the magic box.

"So do you guys want to hit the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked.

"Yeah sounds good." Willow answered.

"Great." Cordy smiled.

"We'll do a quick patrol before heading over." Angel replied.

Willow stiffened as the back of her neck got warm. She knew the others were close. She didn't know how they had found her but they did, and now she was going to be taken back to Boluny. She needed to do something she couldn't let anything happen to her friends.

"I… I got to go." Willow said standing.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked.

"I just need to take a walk." Willow replied.

"What about the bronze?" Cordy asked.

"I'll meet you there." Willow lied. She leaned down and kissed Angel one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Angel said. There was something not right. Willow was hiding something. When she kissed him it felt like a good bye kiss. He watched her walk out the door.

"Come on." Angel said grabbing some weapons and walked out of the store with the other three behind him.

"Where are we going?" Giles asked as he locked the door.

"We're following her something is not right." Angel said.

"Angel if something was wrong Willow would tell us." Xander said.

"Maybe," Angel said but didn't believe it.

They saw the redhead up ahead she was looking around like she was searching for someone.

"What is she doing?" Cordy asked.

"I don't know." Xander replied.

Willow looked around the cemetery she knew they were really close. She just didn't know where, but she needed to get this over with before the others started patrol. She couldn't let any of them get hurt because of her. At least she had seen her friends one last time. The back of her neck got hotter and she turned as saw them.

"Well look what we finally found." Angel's double said angrily.

"I guess you did." Willow said getting into fighting stance. She knew she would die but she would die fighting.

"Who's with Wills?" Xander asked.

"I can't see their faces." Angel said.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and come with us." The evil Xander growled.

"Why don't you come over here and make me." Willow glared.

"Bitch!" Buffy hissed. "She has forgotten her place."

"Guess we will just have to remind her who is boss." Evil Giles smirked.

"Mmm we get to play." Cordy's double licked her lips.

"Yeah but I get to play back." Willow said and ran at evil Angel jumping on him. She always wanted to kill the double with the face of her Angel. She did a spinning back kick to the side of his head.

"You will pay for that, you little bitch." He snarled his eyes turning gold.

"I'm so scared," Willow said sarcastically.

Evil Xander came up behind her grabbing her around the waist. Willow brought her head back smashing it into his face and his grip loosened.

"Come on we need to help her." Angel said running to help his girlfriend.

Willow was fighting the five doubles when she saw her friends run over.

"Willow." Angel said.

Willow turned around. "Leave, get out of here." Then she was knocked to the ground by vampire Cordy. Vampire Giles took this time to kick her in the stomach.

"What the hell?" Xander asked as he ducked a punch from his double.

Willow kicked Buffy's legs from under her before she could get a kick in. "Get out of here." Willow ordered them again.

"Willow what is going on?" Angel asked looking at his double.

"Just go!" Willow yelled.

"We're not leaving you. Just tell us what is going on." Cordy said as she punched her own double.

"She's coming back with us." Evil Angel stated.

"The hell she is." Angel growled at him.

"They have nothing to do with this" Willow said putting herself between her friends and their doubles.

"Willow this has everything to do with us." Giles corrected.

"We didn't look for three years for a spell to bring you back just to lose you again." Xander said.

"She is coming back with us." Evil Angel growled again.

"Over my dead body," Angel snarled lunging at him. He was not going to lose Willow again. He failed her once before he wasn't about to do it again.

Giles, Xander, Cordy and herself started fighting the other doubles.

"Giles if we kill them will we die as well?" Cordy asked ducking a punch from her double.

"I don't believe so. Their Buffy is still with them and our Buffy was never turned." Giles said before he was knocked to the ground.

Willow was fighting evil Buffy.

"You know it doesn't matter what world Angel is in he will never love you. He will only love the Buffy of that world." Evil Buffy taunted.

"Angel does love me." Willow said kicking her in the stomach sending her to the ground. She pulled out her stake and drove it into her heart watching as she turned to dust. She saw Xander and Cordy dust their doubles and went to help Giles.

Both Angel and his double were still fighting violently. None of the Scooby's had seen a fight like this before. The friends had gotten confused of which was the Angel of this world. As they both wore they same clothe.

Willow gripped her stake tighter. "Stop!" her voice was louder then any of them had heard before. Both vampires stopped standing beside each other.

"Willow stake him he is the double." One of the Angel's said pointing to the other.

"No, he's lying he's the double." The other said.

Willow looked at both of them. She slowly walked over to them her stake held high ready to strike at any movement from the two.

"Red you have to kill him. He will only hurt you again." One Angel replied.

"Oh I will." Willow said looking at the opposite one.

The other Angel's eyes widened. Willow brought the stake down into the heart of the one that called her Red. He turned to dust in front of they eyes.

"Willow." Angel said pulling her into his arms.

"Angel." Willow said hugging him.

"Willow how did you know which one was the real Angel?" Cordy asked.

"By the eyes the double maybe able to look guilty and pained but his eyes showed hatred. Plus he called me Red. Angel never calls me that only kitten." Willow clarified.

"Wow." Xander said.

"Good work Willow." Giles said.

"Willow, why didn't you tell us?" Angel asked looking down at her.

"I didn't want them doing anything to you. It was me they wanted and I didn't want you guys getting dragged into it." Willow replied.

"Willow you know that we are always there for each other. If one of us has a problem then we all have a problem. That is how we have survived everything we have, because we have each other." Xander said.

"When did you become so wise?" Willow asked with a small smile.

"I don't know." Xander answered giving her a goofy smile making her laugh.

"It's been a long night, I say we go home and get some rest." Giles suggested.

"Good idea. I'm too tired to Bronze it anyway." Cordy agreed.

Angel wrapped his arm around Willow waist. "Please don't do that again." Angel begged.

"I won't." Willow promised and leaned closer to him she was glad she still had him.

THE END


End file.
